


Plant the Trees, Save the Conservationist

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arboretum, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inappropriate Laughter, Reylo - Freeform, Trees, holes - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: Prompt:  Reylo + Inappropriate Laughter





	Plant the Trees, Save the Conservationist

“Ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes, Leia Organa Solo will break ground for the city’s new arboretum, made possible by her generous contribution and the kindness of all of our donors,” Poe announced over the hastily assembled PA system. 

Ben scanned the crowd, wondering where on earth his wife could be; until he spotted her sitting on the ground, some distance behind the crowd.  He’d known she was going to be late, but Mom was going to want them both to speak; especially Rey, who was on her way to making a real name for herself in conservation.

She’d come back from a conference just for this, because she knew how much it meant to Mom, and to him; and he loved her all that much more for it.  He snuck around the edges of the audience as Mom started her speech; Ben had heard her practice it a million times, so he knew exactly how long he had.

Ben held out his hand to Rey, whispering, “What are you doing back here?  It’s going to be our turn to speak in a minute when Mom’s done, before she gets ready to break ground.” 

Rey’s voice was a furious hiss as she responded.  “That’s exactly what I thought she was going to be doing, breaking ground!  Nobody told me they’d already been at this place with the post-hole digger.  Shouldn’t ‘break ground’ mean ‘break ground’?  Don’t words mean anything any more?”

Ben was taken aback.  “Well, no.  I mean, of course words mean something, but we figured it’d be easier for the VIPs to just plant the little trees in ready-made holes; I mean, do these people look like they sweat?  Why is that a problem?”

Rey was so flustered at this point, she just made a sputtering noise and waved a hand at her foot; well, she would have been, had it been visible.  Her foot, shoe and all, was firmly and impressively wedged in one of those same ready-made holes.  Regaining the power of speech, she gritted her teeth and growled, “If you’d shown me where the holes were, we wouldn’t have this problem!”

Ben stared at her for a beat or two before his mouth twitched and he started laughing.  He’d progressed to loud guffaws, and Rey had joined him despite her best efforts to stay angry, before they realized that Leia’s speech had ground to a halt.  Everyone was looking at them.

He raised a hand and waved at his mother as he stood up and wove his way through the donors and VIPs.  “Sorry, folks!  Mom.”  He pointed at the ceremonial shovel.  “Can I borrow that?” 


End file.
